


Dessert

by Estie



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Intimacy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estie/pseuds/Estie
Summary: Set in the early days of an established relationship,  Strike is more than happy to help fulfill one of Robin's fantasies.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. It was begging to be written and derailing the other piece I was writing, so here it is. I feel a bit odd putting it out there but I found the concept irresistible and maybe you will too. Read the tags and feel free to skip if shameless smut is not for you.

Strike came into the bedroom holding a bowl filled with a thick liquid.

“Dessert is served,” he said with a wicked grin, stirring it with a wooden spoon.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and dripped some of the liquid onto his inner wrist.

“Don’t want to burn you,” he said.

Robin leaned over and licked the chocolate off his wrist. “Mmm. That’s good!” she exclaimed.

Strike gasped, shocked by how this one unexpected gesture had sent a shock straight to his cock.

“I’m doing this for you,” he said huskily.

“I know. Pure unadulterated altruism,” she responded.

“You sure you want to do this?” he asked. “We can just eat it straight from the bowl if you prefer.”

In response, Robin picked up the spoon and dripped chocolate between her breasts.

“Oy! That’s my job woman. Lie back.”

Robin laid back, a satisfied grin on her face. It had taken a long time for her to admit to Cormoran that this was one of her fantasies that she had never acted out. It involved food and her body, so she was confident he’d be on board with it. Nonetheless, she was impressed that his response was to down the pint in front of him, grab her hand, head straight to the all-night convenience store, purchase a large block of Swiss chocolate and get it and her up to his flat in less than 20 minutes. Robin, always practical, covered the bed in towels before stripping off her clothes completely while Strike carefully melted the chocolate on the stove.

Strike used his fingers to massage the chocolate Robin had dripped onto herself over her breasts and along her neck. She gasped and sighed with pleasure as he knelt over her body, licking and nibbling the chocolate, swirling his tongue around her nipples. She started to moan but he suddenly stopped and sat up.

“Bugger!” he muttered ruefully. “I forgot to take off my clothes. And I’m already covered in chocolate.”

Robin sat up next to him. “I’ll clean you,” she said softly. She began licking one hand, slowly inserting each finger into her mouth, swirly her tongue around and then dragging it out again. She then used the full surface area of her tongue to lick the palm.

“Better?” she asked breathily. Strike, rock hard and struggling to breathe, could only nod. “Other hand please,” Robin ordered briskly before subjecting it to the same sensual cleaning process.

Strike kicked off his shoe and fumbled with his belt buckle. He was desperate to rid himself of his clothes but Robin’s ministrations had left him clumsy and unable to focus. Smiling, she undid the buckle for him and he was able to pull his pants off. Somehow he managed to remove his leg and place it next to the bed. Robin was already undoing the buttons on his shirt and together they worked it and the t-shirt underneath off.

Strike pushed Robin back down on her back. “Now where was I?” he murmured, using his teeth to scrape the now hardened chocolate off Robin’s nipples. She gasped and shuddered with pleasure. He licked her neck and then ran his tongue in the crevices between and under her breasts. He then nudged her over, pushed her hair down in front of each shoulder and used the spoon to drip the still warm chocolate down her back. She giggled.

“It tickles,” she said. Strike experimented with different ways of removing the chocolate from her body: licking, sucking, gentle nibbles with his teeth, swirling his tongue and lips in different directions. Robin moaned with pleasure.

“I have a new favourite dessert,” he murmured, moving the chocolate and his mouth further down, over her buttocks, the backs of her thighs, her calves, her feet. Robin squirmed and giggled and moaned at his ministrations.

“I can’t believe we are doing this,” she gasped.

“I can’t believe we haven’t done this before,” he responded.

Strike now deliberately dripped the chocolate so it ran down her inner thighs and he had an excuse to follow, licking and nibbling the whole way.

Robin was squirming and whimpering, all giggles forgotten. Cormoran flipped her over onto her back again and, ignoring the chocolate, now worked his mouth up to her pussy, marvelling how wet it was, flicking his tongue in and out, swirly it in slow arcs, kissing the lips and finding her swollen clit and sucking deeply on it.

“Fuck Cormoran!” yelled Robin, shuddering with pleasure. She hadn’t realised how close she had been. Neither had Strike.

He moved his mouth down to kiss her thighs again. A piece of chocolate had hardened on them and he carefully peeled it off with his teeth and then moved up to her mouth to give it to her. It melted between their mouths as they kissed each other greedily, exploring each other’s mouth and face, dragging their tongues messily up over each other's cheeks and eyelids and foreheads and then down to the neck, leaving a sweet, sticky trail in their wake.

“Turn over,” Robin whispered, sliding herself off the bed. She found the bowl and was pleased to see there was still some melted chocolate left. Grinning mischievously, she dripped it onto Strike’s cock and then took it in her mouth.

It was Strike’s turn to gasp in surprise and delight.

“Fuck Robin,” he said as she ran her tongue along the shaft. “That feels… incredible.”

Robin sucked his cock, varying the pressure as she explored every part, greedily absorbing every trace of chocolate along with his pre-cum. Strike shut his eyes, hoping to prolong the experience.

“Robin, if you don’t slow down, this is going to get very messy, very quickly.”

Robin contemplated the remnants of chocolate now sticking to nearly every part of her body, from her face down to her toes.

“We’re already very messy,” she observed. “I’m feeling totally depraved. Cum all over me if you want. I’ve never tried that before either.”

Strike shuddered, unable to hold himself back at this. The result was, as predicted, messy in the extreme. Robin ran her tongue over her lips, considering the flavour.

“It’s like salted chocolate,” she said, kissing him. “Taste.”

“Fuck, Robin,” was all Strike could say.  
Robin climbed back up onto the bed and buried her head in his chest.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you. I never dreamed I would be with someone who would do that with me.”

Not for the first time that night, Strike was stunned into silence. “It was very, very,very good for me too,” he finally managed. “Any time you feel like being depraved, I am more than happy to assist.”

They lay together for a few more minutes in a comfortable, intimate silence.

“It is very sticky, though” Robin finally said. “We’re going to have to clean up. My depravity does not extend to waking up covered with ants all over my body.”

“Robin,” Strike said. “Would you fulfill a fantasy for me?”

“Okay,” Robin said, confident he would not suggest anything she would be uncomfortable with.

“Can I wash your hair?”

Robin laughed. “And here I thought you’d be suggesting something kinky.”

“You have beautiful hair, I just want to wash it.”

“Of course, Cormoran,” Robin said gently. “I would enjoy that very much.”

“The shower is tiny, so I’ll just go clean myself up and then I can come and get you.”

Robin lay back on the bed with a smile, satiated and relaxed, listening to Cormoran thump around the room and then turn on the shower. Tomorrow she would be Robin the professional, Robin the good girl, Robin the prim and proper. But tonight she could revel in her sexuality and sensuality, safe in the arms of the one person who never pigeon-holed or judged her, who had willimgly fulfilled a long-held fantasy, brought her to orgasm and now wanted to wash her hair.

Life was very, very good.


End file.
